


Tutoring

by xyChaoticFox



Series: SnK & smut is life xD [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Girl x Girl, I added the oral scene, It Sucks, Kissing, Lap Sitting, Little bit of groping, Oops, Oral Sex Implied, This is my first try at writing yuri, Wandering Hands, Ymir likes to tease her cutie, Yuri, boob touching, i dunno, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: They're supposed to do homework but Ymir has other plans.[Added a ch 2]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> •This is the first time I'm writing Yuri but it's for a friend so i tried -.-  
> •My native language is not English and this is not beta'd so pleace excuse any errors. 
> 
> Enjoyy!
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

   
\--  
  
The knocks on her bedroom dood were so soft she barely heard any of them. When the door clicked open she threw it a side glance, immediately perking up when she saw Krista's small face peeking around it.  
  
"Hey! You're early, hold on real quick. "  
  
Krista nodded,  "Your mom let me in."  
  
She put her bag next to the bed,  closing the door before she actually looled at the tall brunette. Krista blushed,  immediately looking awa.. Ymir was busy putting a shirt on, back muscles flexing as the fabric stretched over it. She would pass as a boy any time were it not for the sportsbra she was wearing. Her body was quite fit from kickboxing. Krista wasn't too bad herself, ballet perfectly shaping her small form,  but Ymir, she was definitely something for the eye (especially Krista's) . Krista held her cheeks, blaming her irrational response on the fact that Ymir was looking more like a boy every time she saw her. Ymir was taller now too,  and Krista admired her sharp jaw while she pushed her short hair out of her face and tied it behind her head. She really looked like such a pretty boy.  
  
"Hey, Kris? "  
  
Krista squeaked, realizing she was staring while Ymir was talking to her.  
  
"W-what? "  
  
Ymir laughed, "Do you like what you see?"  
  
"Pff, stop that. " Krista tried to scold.  
  
"Come on,  we should start with homework." Krista reached for her schoolbag.  
  
"Awh,  come onnn. Say hello first, sweetie ."  
  
Ymir pulled her back,  crushing the small blonde against her chest.  
  
"No kiss,  mmmm? "  
  
"No,  silly. " Krista pushed her best friend's head away,  squirming out of her grasp with a soft chuckle.  
  
Ymir groaned, "Fiiiine,  we can work at the desk. "  
  
Krista smiled,  happily placing all her books and pens on the wooden desk,  eyes scanning everything before she turned to Ymir.  
  
"Are you going to bring another chair? "  
  
"Nope. "  
  
Ymir grinned as she wrapped an arm around Kriata's waist, falling into the chair and pulling Krista onto her lap. Krista protested and squealed,  her legs spread in a very unlady-like manner.  
  
"Hush, I'm the tutor. "  
  
Krista managed a small glare, "I don't know how this helps."  
  
"I'm close enough to help at any second and you can see my work too."  
  
Well she did have a point, Krista thought.  
  
\--  
  
Ymir's warm breath kept hitting the back of Krista's neck, slowly picking away at her concentration. To make matters worse,  the brunette's one hand trailed up and down her side before resting on Krista's hip. The blonde sneaked a look at Ymir but she wasn't looking back at her with the usual teasing smirk. In stead her brow was furrowed as she mentally calculated the answer of an equation. Krista bit her lip, scowling at her worksheet as she scribbled nonsense onto it. She erased it ten times already and her resolve was starting to break. Again she stole a glance at Ymir;  she was still deeply engrossed in her work.  
  
Krista's heart started acting up, pumping blood faster through her veins as she tried to ignore the tingling sensations from Ymir's fingers. She was drawing patterns on her hip now, humming softly to herself as she paged through her notes. Krista groaned internally, chewing at the insides of her cheeks as her eyes focused on her lap. She started to hear the impatient drum of her heart in her ears as she stared at the fingers settling down on her leg. Her eyes narrowed, breathing eratic as she tried to think of a way to discreetly attend to the problem. Ymir shift Krista's weight to her other leg and she let out a surprised yelp as Ymir's left leg came to rest between her legs, which dangled at either side of it. She blushed, quickly covering her mouth with the back of her hand and avoiding Ymir's questioning hum.  
  
Ymir suddenly laughed, putting her pencil down so she could wrap her arms around Krista's waist. She burried her face in the small curve between Krista's neck and shoulder, sending soft vibrations through the blonde.  
  
"H-hey!  Don't laugh." Krista croaked.  
  
"Ah I'm sorry, " she gave another short laugh, "but you are just too cute."  
  
"I am not." Krista huffed.

  
Ymir hugged her closer, pressing her mouth against Krista's red ear, "The cutest ever. I just want to eat you up."  
  
Krista took a sharp breath, closing her eyes as Ymir nipped at her earlobe. Her cheeks felt like they were burning. Ymir's mouth ran over her blushing skin, peppering affectionate kisses along the side of her neck.  
  
"Y-Ymir!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Krista stammered out an incoherent sentance, making Ymir laugh again. Her fingers traced Krista's cheek, taking hold of her chin and guiding her head to the side, tilting it back.  
  
"Shh, sweety."  
  
Krista's icy orbs widened as they caught Ymir's mischievous wink before she leaned in and pressed her mouth against Krista's. She closed her eyes almost instantly, her cheeks flaming again as Ymir nipped at her lip and tugged it in between her own. She sucked it gently, her hands taking the time to explore Krista's torso. Her hands slid underneath Krista's pale pullover, searching for the small buttons of her shirt. Krista's hands grabbed onto the desk's edge, her heart ready to burst as she felt the cool fingers finding their way into her shirt. They burned her skin as they discovered the expanse of her stomach. A strained sound escaped from her throat when Ymir's fingers ran along the edge of her bra.  
  
The sound obviously did something to Ymir because she pushed down harder, sliding her tongue into Krista's mouth and kissing her deeper. Her hands cupped Krista's breasts through the bra, softly squeezing them and revelling in the feel of it. Krista moaned, urging Ymir to go further. Her right hand slithered inside, cursing those tight but fucking sexy bra's the other girls wore. As soon as her cold hands brushed Krista's nipple she gasped, the little bud quickly hardening in response. Her hand gently massaged the mound again, stopping every few seconds to roll the pert nipple between her fingers.  
  
"Y-your hands are cold!" Krista pulled away, panting.  
  
"Mmm you're warm."  
  
Krista's head fell back on Ymir's shoulder as her chest heaved from loss of breath. Ymir didn't mind, opting to kiss her neck again.  
  
"Can I take it off?" She whispered.  
  
Krista nodded timidly, avoiding Ymir's eyes in embarrassment.  
  
"Good."  
  
Her hands slipped away to catch the hem of Krista's pullover, instructing her to lift her arms. She is slightly off balance when she has to let go of the desk but does it anyway, allowing the first layer to be stripped off. Ymir gently pushes her forward so she could take her own shirt off. She tossed it to the side, pulling Krista back against her. Her white shirt hung open, exposing her round breasts peeking out of her bra. Ymir licked her lips, kissing Krista's shoulders and slipping the thin straps off. Krista had to hold onto the chair's handles as Ymir raked her teeth over a protruding shoulder bone. Ymir smiled against her skin, mouth latching onto her neck as her hand found its way back to her breasts. Her index finger hooked around the middle of her bra, tugging it over her breasts and exposing them the to chilly air. Krista cried out softly, pressing her knees together as Ymir cupped her boob.  
  
"So soft."  
  
"Shhh." Krista blushed, heat pooling in her belly.  
  
Ymir nodded, her free hand trailing down Krista's side. Krista squirmed when she felt fingers teasingly running down her thigh. She tried to ignore it but she was extremely sensitive and it was quite an intimate and vulnerable position they were in. She clenched her jaw, trying to keep her voice down as Ymir let a wet finger circle her nipple. Did she lick it? Ymir tugged the edge of Krista's skirt in silent question, also nudging her knees with one of her own. Krista opened her knees, barely, but enough to give the needed confirmation. Her slender fingers slid in between creamy thighs, softly giving the flesh reassuring squeezes. Krista's breasts bounced lightly as her back arched when she felt the fingers brush her underwear.  
  
"Wow, little princess."  
  
  
Krista twisted to look at Ymir, cringing and trying to press her knees together again. She only succeeded in pressing Ymir closer. The brunette smirked, hand cupping her and applying a soft pressure. Krista moaned again, unable to sit still and she tried to readjust her position. Ymir pulled her hand away, hands taking hold of Krista's hips and lifting her off her lap and onto the desk. She pushed the papers away, sweetly asking Krista to lay down. She kissed her again, holding her knees and tugging her down so she could lay flat on the surface. Ymir's hands soothingly ran up and down her legs, hungry mouth devouring her soft lips and enjoying the sweet taste of them. Her hand found its way between Krista's legs again.  
  
"Ymir-nn. "  
  
"You're wet."  
  
"W-well I-what else.. How-"  
  
Ymir pushed her legs apart, stepping in between them as her mouth took in as much of Krista's breast as she could. Ymir bit down on her breast, teeth cutting into her skin while her hand tugged Krista's panties down her heated thighs. Krista covered her mouth, one hand grabbing Ymir's messy ponytail at the bottom of her head to steady her shaking body. She licked the crescent wound before kissing lower and letting her tongue swirl around Krista's belly button. Krista was struggling to control her voice, worrying if Ymir even locked the door. Ymir kissed lower, her mouth running over her skirt and stopping at her thigh. She kissed the insides of both thighs, ready to-  
  
"Ymir!  Honey?"  
  
Ymir's head shot up and Krista panicked, sitting up straight and clutching her clothes to her chest.  
  
" _Shit_. Uh, yeah mom?"  
  
"Dinner's ready. You two should hurry up and get down. Your brother's home already." Her mom called again.  
  
"Okay,  coming! "  
  
Ymir sighed and pouted at Krista, "But I was already going to eat dinner."  
  
"Ymir! You're h-horibble!" She shrieked, hiding her face in Ymir's chest.  
  
Ymir laughed, hugging her and kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Maybe for dessert later. "  
  
\--


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this laying around and just tweaked it a bit. Some parts are copied from one of my other stories 'adult life' for any of you doubting my work.

-

-

-

"Mom?"

  
"Mm?"  
  
"Can Krista crash here tonight?"  
  
"What?" Krista squeeled.  
  
Ymir's mother looked up from her plate, glancing between the two.  
  
"No-no. Really, it's fine Ms.A." krista shook her hands politely.  
  
"I guess, but what about her mother? You two should have said earlier and-"  
  
"I'll let her folks know, mom. C'mon, please. I still have a lot of things to show her."  
  
Her fingers danced up Krista's leg underneath the table. She bit her lip, trying to stay as unmoving as possible.  
  
"Okay, honey. But please. Go phone her parents right now?"  
  
"Thanks! " ymir jumped up.  
  
"Thank you, ms A."  
  
"Of course sweetheart." She smiled.  
  
Ymir barely leaves for a minute before skipping back into the kitchen throwing a thumbs up into the air.  
  
"Looks like you're staying! "  
  
"T-thank you."  
  
"No, prob. Thanks for dinner, mom." Ymir tugs Krista out of her seat.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"C'mon. Let's watch a movie and finish our stuff."  
  
"But dessert?" Ymir's mother called after them.  
  
"We're good! " she yelled halfway up te stairs.  
  
"Why are we skipping dessert?" Krista pouted.  
  
Ymir closed the door, "Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Ymir pulled her shirt off, flicking the key in the door to lock.  
  
"I'm having you for dessert."  
  
-  
  
Krista blinked, processing what she just heard.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't say that! " Krista covered her face.  
  
"Hmm, why not?"  
  
Ymir neared her, looking like a stalking predator while Krista stepped back frantically.  
  
"Ymir, we c-can't."  
  
Ymir caught the front of her shirt, pushing her back to fall onto the bed and then climbing on top of her. Her fingers worked quickly to pull open the buttons of Krista's shirt so she could expose the flushed skin. She didn't even wait, unclasping the blonde's bra and yanking it away.  
  
"Ymir! " she covered her breasts.  
  
"Be quiet or I'll give you a reason to whine."  
  
Krista blushed, staring up at Ymir in shock. She winked with a soft chuckle , breaking the heavy air and helping Krista to relax. She almost thought Ymir was someone different; too serious.  
  
"Don't scare me like that."  
  
"Sorry, princess."  
  
Ymir swooped down kiss her little mouth softly, enjoying the sweet and tangy taste that eagerly invited her. Her hands roamed Krista's body freely, fingers moulding around her soft hips to pull her close. Krista's hips left the bed as they circled upwards, she already knew she was going to regret it in the morning. Krista held onto one of Ymir's biceps as a hand cupped one of her breasts.  
  
"Ymir." She breathed.  
  
Ymir's tongue slithered out to lick a hardening bud, swirling around it before she took it into her mouth. Krista bit her lip, soft tingles erupting in her chest. The way Ymir was holding her and moving against her made her skin feel like fire.  
  
"It's too w-warm."  
  
"Then take off these clothes, sweety."  
  
Ymir kissed her other breast, "I'll give you some next time, kay?"  
  
Krista chuckled softly, shining eyes peering down at Ymir kissing a soft trail down her stomach. She stopped below Krista's bellybutton, sitting back on her heels.  
  
"You calm now?"  
  
"Yep." Krista nodded.  
  
"Good." Ymir pulled her hair back, retying it securely out of the way.  
  
Krista's stomach fluttered while she shyly watched Ymir unzip her pants and shimmied them off before she climbed back onto the bed. Ymir smiled devilishly, taking hold of one of Krista's feet. She kissed the inside of her ankle as a start and traveled up to her knee and then a creamy thigh. Krista didn't know where to look or what to do with her hands.  
  
Ymir's fingers hooked around the band of Krista's skirt, pulling it down as she kissed her hip. Her teeth scraped against it, nipping softly as her tongue swirled to soothe the pain. Just a little mark to remind them of what happened this night. Krista groaned, struggling to keep still during the pleasurable but painful love bite.  


Her lips skimmed down a blushing thigh as she pulled the skirt off, before trailing her hands up Krista's inner thighs and then resting on the underwear outlines between her legs. They were white and lace trimmed; thin straps connecting over the hips in tiny bows. Krista always liked to wear pretty things and now Ymir could lovingly rip them off. Her forefinger dared to slide over Krista and she shuddered, closing her eyes. Ymir wondered if she could make her do that more. So she did it again; sliding her finger over Krista's panties. Her chest rose and fell in quick bursts, heart racing as Ymir's mouth touched her stomach.  
  
Her free hand massaged one of Krista's legs while her other hand cupped her panties, pressing into her softly. She burned on the inside, trying to fight back the pressure she felt building up inside her. Ymir kept on kissing her, peppering small kisses over her torso and then back to her navel. Her fingers curl around Krista's panty straps.  
  
"Ymir-wait." Krista caught her shoulder.  
  
She stared down at Ymir through hazy and narrowed eyes.  
  
"Something wrong?" Ymir's eyes were blown wide and dark.  
  
"I don't know." She said softly.  
  
Ymir could feel herself burn between her legs at the delicious sight. She wasn't giving up on it.  
  
"You don't worry about a thing. Just let me know when it feels good." Ymir gave her a quick peck.  
  
"O-okay."  
  
She settled back.  
  
Ymir looked back down to the thin piece of triangle material, inhaling deeply. God, she smelled good. She didn't miss how her fingers came back soaking wet either and it just sparked  her even more. Ymir pushed herself backwards, guiding Krista's legs open before climbing in between them. She stammered out useless protests as Ymir threw her legs over her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, sweety?" Ymir smiled slyly,  "I've never done this so tell me what you need. I like you loud."  
  
She melted underneath Ymir's smouldering gaze.  
  
"I can't be loud when they are downsta-"  
  
Ymie dives in, skimming her mouth over Krista's panties and her words turn into a soft cry. She applies more pressure with each kiss she places down Krista's soft body. Ymir can feel her legs jolt, knees knocking against Ymir as she hums against Krista. She can feel the heat seaping through the blonde's underwear and she wants it against her skin.  
  
Ymir's fingers pull her underwear to the side so she could press her tongue against Krista. Her nerves spasm and her thighs lock at the sides of Ymir's head but she continues to flatten her tongue against the sensitive bud. Her chin feels wet as she moves her tongue down the pink skin. At the bottom it's more wet against her mouth and she licks her lips to taste the liquid. Fuck. Sweet. Musky. And Krista. She shuddered, dripping in her own underwear. She needed more.  
  
Ymir opened her mouth, placing a kiss over Kriata and sliding her tongue along her slit. She moaned,grabbing the sheets to somehow maintain some control. Her hips twist in Ymir's hands, eager to have more. Ymir repeated it; she didn't stop mouthing Krista and ran her tongue up and down to make her moan harder. Her shoulders lift off the bed while hands flew up to fist Ymir's dark hair.  
  
Ymir's tongue slid into her heated opening and she saw stars, hips bucking up into Ymir's mouth . She moved faster, eating Krista's delicious sweetness as if she was a starved woman . Ymir grind her hips on the bed as Krista's moans grew more ragged and strangled and she clutched Ymir's hair tighter.  She revelled in how she was making sweet Krista lose control in ecstasy. Krista's head whipped around and fell back as her back arched and she breathed out Ymir's name between moans.  
  
"Y-mir. Yim-...er. Ym- _nnngh_! "  
  
Suddenly her whole body shook as the gates burst and she exploded into Ymir's mouth. Her legs clamped down on Ymir's head, pressing her as close as she could get as Krista grind her hips into Ymir's mouth.  
Ymir drank all of her, lapping up the sweet juices that filled hee mouth and washed over her tongue.

She was going to have this dessert over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> ah..thanks for reading XD


End file.
